Scary Godmother: Fluffy OneShots
by WiseBlondeWarrior
Summary: These one-shots of Orson and Hannah are so sweet! Read on, my pleasant veiwers!
1. Remotes

Hannah lounged on her couch watching an episode of "A.N.T. Farm." She sighed and changed the channel.

Hannah had turned sixteen the previous week.

She now had long, curly brown hair and was much taller at five foot-five.

She drummed her black Conversed feet on the floor and straightened her t-shirt that said, "Don't hate me cause you ain't me."

The closet door started glowing and rattling. Having an idea of who was behind it, she got up and walked towards it saying, "Bug-A-Boo, for the last time I don't have any more candy!"

She yanked open the door to find her favorite vampire standing there. "Orson, what are you doing here?" she screamed while attacking him with a hug. He hugged her back and laughed.

Orson had grown his hair out so it was just past his ears. He also dressed like a normal teenage boy.

"I'm here to get you hooked on a show." He floated over to the couch and Hannah ran after him laughing. "It's called 'Bones.'"

Hannah snatched the remote up and said, "We're watching SpongeBob!"

Orson laughed and tackled Hannah on the couch. "Bones!" Hannah rolled off of the couch so she was pinning his wrists on the ground.

"SpongeBob!"

He stood up and held the remote up high. "If you want it, jump for it."

Hannah climbed up onto the coffee table and grabbed the remote.

Orson did the same and said, "Now what are you going to do?"

She tackled him onto the couch and Orson finally gave up and said,

"Fine, we'll watch SpongeBob."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>So fluffy!<strong>


	2. Food Fight

Hannah walked into Scary Godmother's kitchen. "Hannah, darling, I swear you are getting taller every time I see you!" Hannah cracked a smile and said, "But I was here yesterday." Scary Godmother nodded.

"I have to send some bat cookies to my latest party guests. Harry also has to apologize to everyone for showering them all with slobber." Hannah chuckled at Harry's cluelessness.

"I'll help bake the cookies."

"Orson has already volunteered and you can help him if you like." Hannah walked into the kitchen to find Orson mixing ingredients.

"Well, I never thought I'd see it: Orson, vampire prince, working in a kitchen!" Hannah cried with a flourish. He snickered and Hannah got to work as well.

"Hey, Orson, can you hand me a cup of batter?" she asked. Orson turned too suddenly and some of the batter flew out and hit her in her face. "I-I'm sooo sorry, Hannah!" he cried.

She maintained a serious expression as she picked up a spoon, scooped up some batter, and giggled as she flung it at Orson's face. "I'm sorry, too."

He picked up the bowl, walked behind her, and dumped the whole thing on her head. She pushed the bowl up so she could see the laughing Orson.

"Is that how it's going to be?" she asked.

She got the icing bag and squirted Orson with it. Orson now had red icing and batter on his black t-shirt.

He shook his head as he grabbed about five eggs and cracked them over Hannah's head.

There were pumpkin seeds near the sink which Hannah grabbed and flung at Orson. The seeds found their mark, but so did some melted chocolate.

Sprinkles covered Orson and Hannah fell on the floor laughing. "Orson, you look so pretty!" Hannah giggled.

"Vampires aren't supposed to look pretty!" he laughed as wrapped Hannah's legs together with licorice.

Hannah responded to this by breaking the candy, but it still stuck to her skinny jeans, and tossed cinnamon sugar on Orson's jeans.

He smeared butter all over the stomach of Hannah purple tank top.

They sat down at Scary Godmother's table, the batter bowl still on Hannah's head.

"You've chocolate right there, Hannah." He used his finger to wipe some chocolate of her lips. He looked at it then licked it off his finger.

"You're so disgusting!" Hannah cried while giggling.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know how I did! Horrible, terrifying, amazing? REVIEW MY LOYAL VIEWERS!<strong>


	3. Splash! Fourteen

Orson was standing on a riverbank, skipping stones.

(It was twilight.)

Hannah was returning home from a party when she saw a silhouette… a _very _familiar silhouette. Still feeling in a good mood, she decided to sneak up on him.

Hannah shoved Orson into the water… but he didn't resurface. Suddenly a white hand shot out and grabbed Hannah's arm.

"Aaah! Orson, don't scare me like that!" she screamed. Orson resurfaced, smiling.

Hannah stuck her tongue out at him. "Alright, you've had your fun. Now help me up."

Hannah grabbed Orson's hand, but felt a tug on the other end. "You're not going to pull me into the water!"

He kept trying despite Hannah's persistent cries of, "…no, no, no, no-no, no-no-no-no!"

Orson finally succeeded and Hannah dunked him.

He splashed her and the water fight went on and on and on.

When they finally got out of the water, Orson was soaked and Hannah had left her shoes up on the river bank, so she was good.

"I hope you can explain this to my parents," Orson said.

"Let's get one thing straight," Hannah said with and evil smile,

"I never explain anything."

* * *

><p><strong>I thank the one reviwer I have. Even if you don't like it, please review. FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED! I don't care.<strong>


End file.
